


Totally Not Spying. Totally.

by MoMoMomma



Series: Spying Series [1]
Category: Captain America, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Face-Fucking, Kinky Avengers, Loud Sex, Marking, Multi, Pet Names, Scratching, Sexual Humor, Spy Tony, Technically Voyeur Tony, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's sheer curiosity that drives Tony to spy on his fellow Avengers during their private times with their partners. Some things surprise the hell out of him, some fail to surprise him at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totally Not Spying. Totally.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I really don't. I just wanted to do a fic where Tony spied on the Avengers to try and figure out what they were like in bed and this came out. I don't even know if this should be Explicit or Mature but I'll put the E juuuust in case. Regardless, I hope you guys enjoy!

If there is any topic in the world that Tony Stark knows everything about, aside from engineering and mechanics and all those other fancy things he has degrees for, it’s sex. Or at least he’d like to think so. He’s certainly had enough of it. That being said, what he _doesn’t_ know about sex, or at least the topic of sex, is how his teammates are in bed. And since **someone** won’t let him have a big ol’ Avengers orgy—“Come on, platypus, it’ll be fun!” “No, and if you ask me again, I’m gonna have Dummy turn the extinguisher on you”—he can’t obtain first-hand knowledge of the topic.

If he could go without sex he would _totally_ put Rhodey in the doghouse.

However, he’s Tony Fucking Stark and he doesn’t _have_ to sleep with his teammates to figure out how they are in bed. (Though it would be **awesome**.) That’s what he has a computer for. That would be why he totally ignored the ‘whatever the hell it was called’ law that said you can’t spy on people without their permission. And really, he wasn’t spying. He was….

Gathering pertinent information on his fellow Avengers for completion of a full character profile.

Yeah…..let’s go with that.

And in this not-spying he has found out a few interesting tidbits about his friends. Very interesting in fact. So interesting he really wishes he could share them with Rhodey but Rhodey would make the awful frowny-face that means Tony doesn’t get sex for a while and, as previously stated, that’s really not okay with him. So he must silently peruse the gathered information on his own. And maybe jack off every so often.

Maybe jack off every time.

He has hot teammates, okay?

*******************************

The first interesting thing he learned was that Bruce and Natasha were screwing. Which, alright, admittedly not that much of a surprise. They’d been gradually growing closer and spending more time together, it was a logical assumption. But what he did find interesting about their sexual relationship was _how_ they were screwing. Tony figured Natasha would **hate** being held down, hate being restrained in any way, especially by someone like Bruce who really did have the power to hurt her if he so chose.

Boy, was he wrong.

He’d seen them screw multiple times, and Natasha became a fucking wildcat when Bruce pinned her down, or fucked her against the wall. She would moan and gasp and rake her nails so hard down his back he was glad Bruce was a doctor himself or those would be awkward trips to medical. She also loved, from the sounds of it at least, gagging on his cock. It was like a echo game of a gag and then a moan spilling from her mouth when Bruce fucked her face.

It was ridiculously hot and Tony regretted nothing about admitting that.

*********************************

The next thing he’d learned was that Clint and Agent were screwing. Which, also, totally not a surprise. The way Hawkeye had re-acted to the (totally fake, Nick Fury, you lying excuse for a pirate) news of Coulson’s death had already sent up red flags for Tony. But once again, it was _how_ they screwed.

Or rather, what was said when they did.

Now, Tony expected Clint would talk during sex. The archer ran his mouth all the time out of the bedroom, made sense he’d run it inside it too. But the words were what came as a shock. Tony’s not gonna lie, the first time he was running the scenes in the background while he did some welding and heard Clint’s breathy “Oh, god, fuck me Daddy” filter through the speakers, he’d almost dropped the arc welder on his foot.

Turns out, their big and bad archer turned into a whining, begging little boy in bed. And Coulson, from the sounds of it and his answering “I will, baby boy. Gonna take perfect care of you”, was actually an awesome Daddy. Tony had wanted _so bad_ to make a crack at breakfast the next morning after he’d heard that, but the end of the lovemaking had stopped him. It seemed that an orgasm didn’t end the roles for them and they laid there for about an hour after cleaning up, Agent telling Clint how he was a good boy, a perfect boy, and Clint whining and blushing and telling him just how much he loved how well his ‘Daddy’ took care of him.

Way to ruin a perfectly awesome kink with your mushy _feelings_ , Barton.

****************************

Yeah, Thor, he did _not_ see coming, in the slightest. But then again, you don’t generally tend to see incest coming.

Even if it is technically not incest, because of the whole ‘adopted’ thing.

But Tony was not ashamed to say that it was really hot to watch Loki—fucking Loki, of all people—shove Thor onto his back and ride his cock or blow him. He always had the big guy begging by the time they were almost through, gripping onto his hips so hard even Tony winced, and shifting constantly to try and stave off orgasm. Tony was fairly certain Loki used some kind of magic to make Thor last longer because, magical gods or not, he’d timed them once and no man should be able to go that long with stimulation and no completion and not, y’know…. **die**.

*******************************

Now, with Cap, he totally saw that one coming. At least part of it. Any person who didn’t see the way he looked at the Winter Soldier A.K.A James ‘Bucky’ Barnes was blind or dumb. So flipping on Cap’s monitor to see them fucking like rabbits wasn’t anything new. No surprises, no sudden ‘OMG’ moments, nothing.

Until he turned on the audio.

Captain America was a _screamer_. And he had a filthy fucking mouth too.

Tony regretted nothing about running off to tackle Rhodey in the gym after five minutes of “God, **yes** , missed your fuckin’ cock, Buck. So goddamn good! Oh, yeah, fuck me like that. Yeah, yeah, _yeah_. Just fucking **own** my ass, remind me who I belong to.”

What? He was only human.

And from what his translator said Barnes growled back in Russian, the soldier wasn’t any slouch in the dirty talk department either.

Luckily for him, Tony had compiled all the evidence he needed for ‘full profiles’ about a month into it and stopped all his recordings. Which was a good thing because Bucky had stared right at the camera, that Tony _knew_ he hid well, and mouthed a nice ‘go fuck yourself’ last time he’d looked in on them and Tony wasn’t willing to trust that JARVIS could keep a determined and angry ex-KGB assassin out of his room while he slept.

He also figured it wasn’t fair to know all about them when he had his own bulletproof kink that he hid. He’d never tell them, of course, if they wanted to know they would have to go through all the work that he went through to find out.

*******************************

“Sweetheart, you about done?”

Tony shuddered at the endearment, typing in the command to erase the last of the ‘profile compilation’ files before spinning in his chair, grinning at the sight of Rhodey striding towards him.

“Am now.”

“Mmm, good thing too. Come on, I’m on vacation for the next week and I want nothing more than to take my darling doll to bed.”

Tony let out a soft moan, his cock straining at his jeans as Rhodey gave him an evil smile and tugged him to his feet. He grasped the lapels of his lover’s dress uniform, yanking him into a dirty kiss that Rhodey broke after a few minutes with a low laugh, cupping Tony’s cheek.

“Eager, baby?”

“Keep talking like that and I will be.” Tony quipped, shivering when Rhodey leaned in to press a soft kiss to his cheek before whispering in his ear.

“Like what? Like calling you my sugar, my cupcake, my sweet little love?”

You know what? Beds are over-rated. Lab tables are where it’s at.


End file.
